As demand for ever-smaller semiconductor devices continues to increase, the demand for improved semiconductor wafer inspection processes continues to grow. One aspect of inspection tool operation includes increasing wafer height control speed for wafer scanning in order to reduce the height error at high scanning speed. For instance, height error may be used in a feedback control system so that wafer height follows a selected height target. A fundamental limit on the feedback control speed is the open loop resonance of the feedback control system. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for increasing the control speed. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to cure the deficiencies of the prior art.